The New Beginning
by SoulNature
Summary: Lucy had been betrayed.Wendy and Levy were the victims ey are kicked out of the guild for something stupid .How did the unlock their new and really powerfull powers .And their appereance change d how if they found the love of their lives.
1. The betrayal

Hello guys,this is my first fanfic so pleasee.. understand the grammar error , you know(im INDONESIAN)

I heard a lot of natsu kicked lucy out of his team kind of story,so i decide to make my own. I will try to update quickly but i cannot promise to you guys

I dont own fairy tail but Hiro Mashima does:3

Chapter 1

Lucy POV

I ran trough magnolia crying with my two friends, we all already pack and ready to leave Magnolia to go to Fairy Tail rival guild SABERTOOTH.I ran with my blond hair gliding in the in my heart i said "I will seek for revenge"

_Flashback_

"_Lucy i need you to leave the team'' Natsu said_

"_What the hell,you cant do that to Lu-chan,she never does anything wrong"Levy said while defending me _

"_You know what she does,she is the week spot on my team ,and Lisanna will replace Lucy because she is stronger and she is more beautiful than Lucy so im going out with her.I regret taking lucy to the guild ,she is useless, we always have to save her "Natsu said sadisticly_

"_Its ok Levy,and for you natsu i am going to leave the guild if i am not welcome here and you make me know ho sweet is a thing called revenge and for you it will taste bitter"I said while crying_

"_Yes, shrimp are week too ,i dont want to see her on this guild,they both will make the guild look weak"Gajeel said ,making Levy cry _

"_Bu..but Gajeel" Levy voice broke _

"_Indeed,Lucy and Levy should leave the guild this instant,they are week and we dont need them"Erza said coldly_

"_I suppose that is true"master wave his hand and then mine and levy's guild mark dissepear_

"_NOOO.. I dontwant to leave fairy tail"I said_

"_ "Levy said_

"_We dont want you in fairy tail"gray said _

"_Guys, i dont want Lucy and Levy to is like a sister to me please let them stay"Wendy said defending us _

"_You are week too Wendy we dont need you heree"Erza said while slaping Wendy and then kicking her_

"_Are you alright Wendy?" I said with a worried tone_

"_Its okay i heal quickly"Wendy said with a blur smile and in that moment Wendy's guildmark dissepear _

"_I am not coming with you Wendy"Carla said with a death glare_

"_You three leave know"Master Makarov said .They push us through the door and sloammed the door in front of us.I heard them partying and Master said _

"_Yahoooo,the weekling are gone lets party" _

_END.. _

Im on the train heading to the Sabertooth guild.A tear escape my and Levy are sitting next to me.

"Lucy will Sabertooth guild exept us ,we are week"Levy said

And then i put of my blonde hair wig and my brown contack lense and reveal my long sky blue with white highlights hair and my crystal blue eyes.

"I am the Light and darkness princess .And you are both my maiden of light and you are my dark maiden and Wendy you are my light you both have secret power that only can bee activate by the tears of the brokenheart" i said

"Its my pleasure princess"they say both

Woww a long chapter so see you next i will never quit my story love#via


	2. The Guild

Guys its so amazing that i can finish two chapter on one day .The story is still getting started .Im going to make this story a sticy one even thow i ship zercy so this is it #ViaKawaii follow me :3 hihi...

I dont own fairy tail and the characters but Hiro Mashima does:3

Chapter 2

Levy POV

"Wendyyy...princess wake up we already arrive on the city"i said loudly

"YAWNN ..Oh levy ok i will get up and please call me Nova or Nov-chan"Nova tell me wile smiling

"Trueeeeee..."Wendy said happily

"Ok Nov-chan" i said

"Lets go to the clothe's shop first"Nova said

"Ok"me and Wendy said together

And then Nova bought and wear a beautiful short white dress with black ribbon(quite a futuristic clothes) and silver and gold pearls .And Wendy wear a plain cute white dress with white pearl and i wear a plain black short dress with black we all go to the majic shop and bought magic booster jeweleries .Nova wear a blue star neclace and bracelet while me and wendy wear a gold with Nova's power she change our hair model to became long and straight hair.

"When we enter Sabertooth tell the master that Wendy's name is Cristal Shine,Levy's name is Gem Glow"Nova said

"Ok"me and Wendy agree

"Let's go to to Sabertooth guildddddd...yeyy"Nova said while pulling me and Wendy while running like a wind.

Nova POV

We are in front of Sabertooth guild and then we place is soo we saw Yukino started walking to us i know her from my appereance is veary different from Lucy now.(in this story Yukino is not kick out of Sabertooth)

No one POV

"Hello what are you guys doing here"Yukino said

"We would like to join "Nova said

"OH If you want to join you should talk to the master"Yukino said

"Who is the master?" Levy said

"Its master Jiemma but he is now a quite nice person"Yukino said nearly destroying Nova's mood

"Oh ok i just feel quite shy maybe"Nova said

Jiemma POV

"knoc..knock.."I hear a knocking sound

"Come inn"I said

And then the door open revealing Yukino in front of three girls.

"WHAT ARE YOUR THREE GIRLS ATENTION TO COME TO MY WORKING ROOM"I said with an anger tone

"They would like to join Sabertooth"Yukino said withquite a scared face

"What magic do you use "i said while pointing at the girl on the midle

"All kinds of magic"She said

"You mean you have copy magic"I said with a confused look

"No i mean i can do all kinds of magic,and by the way my name is Nova"she said

"What magic do you both have"I said pointing at the two girls

"My name is Cristal.l and i have white magic"She said bowing ,what a polite little girl

"My name is Gem and i have black magic" She said while smiling at me

"Ok you may join the guild"i said

"Thankyou master we are very gratefull"Nova said

"Yukino take the stamp"i tell her

"Yes,master"she sade"stil llooking scared,and she supposed so because im very powerfull but not as powerfull as Minerva,Orga,Rufus,and the twin dragon,but im still the master

"Master we shall leave"Yukino said

'"Yes,and get out of my office"i said

"Yes"the fur girls said harmonicly

Thats the second chapter guys .Im updating quickly and i think 3 chapter a week .Arigatou for the one that reads my story #LucyHarune


End file.
